The Last Stand of The Doctor
by AvatarWho
Summary: This is my first story of Doctor Who. It is about the Doctor after 'The Day Of The Doctor' with some story ideas from 'The Time Of The Doctor' in later chapters. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Last stand of the Doctor

Summary: This story is about the Doctor and his last battle with everything he faced and this story does not have a happy endind. Based on the concept from The Time Of The Doctor.

Chapter 1: As the Doctor flicked the switch on the TARDIS console he couldn't stop thinking about finding Gallifrey whick he saved total destruction with the help from his past two forms. "Enough reminissing about that it is time for me to collect Clara, oh how I miss her so much how long has it been now? A few weeks? Months? Years? Sure it won't matter she will tell when I get her." Another swith pulled and the familiar wooshing sound of the TARDIS came into place.

Clara was just clearing up her classroom when the text message tone came on. It was him all right. She could recognise his speach. She pictured in her head him wailing his hands about talking giberish. But she had no time for thoughts she was just excited wondering where she is going to go next. A planet, backwards in time? Forwards in time? She didn't care just as long as she was going somewere awsome.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Last Stand Of The Doctor_

_Chapter 2_: "So where are we going?" asked Clara practicly jumping excited about their destination. "Well, it depends really, we could go to the planet Gleco 9 where people have three ears and do excellent back messages or to the planet Sepeto where they have the most longest slippery slide in the universe!" "You mean in their universe or my universe?" "You have to be picky don't you! But to answer your question in all of the universes!" "Well that is impresive!" "It is impresive isn't it!"

Suddenly there was a violent shift and the Doctor and Clara were shoved to the end of the TARDIS. As soon as the violent shifting stopped. "What happened?" "I dont know, maybe we have landed somewhere we shouldn't be!" As the Doctor saw the readings on the moniter he looked at the moniter more closely then before and started to pout, "This is impossible, why are we here? Son of a bitch why here why now?" "What is it what's wrong?" asked Clara in a worried tone. "Clara if I tell you, will you get angry?" "I guess not, why?" "Well..." said the Doctor in a scared tone. "Well... what?" " Well... we're in... Gallifrey."

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"What do mean we're in Gallifrey?" "You said you wouldn't get mad!" "Yes but you didn't say god-damn Gallifrey?!" Clara became more outraged then the Doctor had ever seen her. He knew she would be mad because with all that trouble with his previous incarnations, she didn't want to do with that involved Gallifrey. "OK Clara just calm down and just think about it, why would the TARDIS bring us here, or what brought us here?" "I don't know but it must be for some reason." said Clara a bit more calmer then before. They soon left the TARDIS and wandered outside. Clara couldn't help it but he heard the Doctor sop a little.

When they came to the entrance they were stopped imediately by the guards. " You shall come with us to the president." "Well, the question is why are we here and what do you want with us?" " Silence, your questions will be answered when you get to the president." They eventually came to a big table where at the top, there sat the president. "Now then Doctor, lets get down to business." "What do you mean by business?" "I mean that, well, Doctor you have became to big. We need to, end you." "But, you can't! You have no right, I have seen everything you could possibly imagine. How dare you end my life!" said the Doctor half crying half shouting. "Doctor, it is the only way to maintain peace on this planet is for you to die!" "But that would be impossible, I have to forms left in me, I could just run before you kill me!" "Oh foolish Doctor, how old and stuffy you have gotten, it appears you have forgotten you two forms" "What two other forms?" "Did you forget your "war" version or your version where you got your regenerative energy and put it into your hand?" "For shit sake you can't do this!" "We can and we will, goodbye Doctor and don't worry your companion will be brought home safely with her memory erased." "You don't touch me you fucking pig!" "And fiesty too! Oh Doctor I almost feel sorry to erase her memory, almost!" They both looked angry now. But the Doctor had a plan. "But mister president there is one thing you missed about bringing me here!" "Oh and what is that?" "Well because I had my TARDIS for so long, I have formed a very special bond with it and I have installed a patch that makes my friend, lets call her that, safe me and my companions from certain doom and what do I have to do to make this work? Well let me show you!" With one snap of his hand, the familiar sound of the TARDIS was flooded into the room. Soon a shape started to form and then a solid blue box where the Doctor flicked some switches and a lever and flew off. "That was a close one wasn't it Clara, Clara?" A sop came from the courner and it belonged to Clara. The Doctor walked over to comfort her and to explain a lot of things.

"How will we find him now?" asked the man in the robe beside the president. "Don't worry, before that blue box went I scanned it and now we are able to track him wherever he goes!" "So do we attack him now?" "We will catch him by suprise and then we kill him, in the mean time figure away out of this fixed point of time." "Yes Lord President, right away!" As soon as he left and the president was all alone he said something to himself so quietely that he could barley hear it, "Thank you Doctor, thank you."

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Last Stand of the Doctor._

_Chapter 4._

"For Gods sake Doctor tell me where we're going, I can't take it anymore you have to tell me sometime!" said Clara with a very eager looking face, "You will have to wait Clara, it's a surprise, but I will give a hint, it is a place you hold near and dear to your heart!" the Doctor said happily, "Awwww your so bunch of shit!" "Oi! I told you no swearing!" "I can swear all I want fuck, shit, balls, cock! See!" Clara said smartly. "Hmmm…. I guess I can tell you we're going now!" "Really? Oh Doctor thank you I've been dying to know!" "OK we are going to…" "Disneyland!" "What? No! Since when is Disneyland near and dear to your heart? You've never been there in your whole life!" said the Doctor with a grumpy face, "Well it would be a fun place to go… wait, how did you know that! I never told you that! How did you know that?" Clara said with a defensive voice, "Well… it is a long story." Suddenly there was a shock and the TARDIS wailed all over the place, "What the hell is happening!" "I don't know but just in case hold tight!"

"Doctor… Doctor! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine Clara! Are you alright?" "I'm fine." As Clara looks around there is bits and bobs all over the place including a few clothes from the wardrobe and there was some very old clothes, "Why do you have so many clothes if you only wear the only one outfit?" "Have you ever heard of style?" said the Doctor as he got up from the floor, "I mean why do you have a brown and blue striped suit? I never seen you wearing it before." "That is because it belonged to my previous form," "You mean the twig with the fake British accent?" "Hey! I was not a twig with a fake British accent! I was a hero!" said the Doctor proudly; "Oh please you were a twig and you know it!" said Clara, "Well at least I wasn't spread all over time!" said the Doctor sarcastically, "I only did that to save you jackass!" "Oh yeah I… I… forgot." The Doctor said sheepishly, "You know what? Let's just go somewhere else; I'm in the mood to get another massage!" The Doctor just smiled, "One favour? Just clean up will you?" said the Doctor half smiling and half laughing, "OK you lazy sod!" Clara said with a smile, "After that let's make that surprise stop!" the switch flew down and the wheezing began.

"Well this is it, your surprise stop." "Yes, can we go now?" "Wait one thing, you remember the laws of time I've talked to you about?" "How can I forget you used a shoelace a rubber chicken and a bag of marbles to explain!" said Clara with her eyes rolling up, "Well because it is a surprise I will let you break that rule." "Ummm OK thank you I guess." Clara ran out the door and stopped right away, it was a hospital on a very sad day, "I said this was a day that was near and dear to your heart, I didn't say this was a happy day." "No it can't be! My mum's hospital why did you bring me here!" "Because I knew you were upset and I wanted you to be happy again!" "I don't want to be happy, not like this!" Clara burst through the TARDIS door and ran up the stairs, "Clara wait!" suddenly there was another violent shake and that left the Doctor and Clara hanging onto the railings, " Hold on tight Clara!"


End file.
